Cardiovascular, Respiratory and Metabolic Aspects of Rehabilitation in Children
Algemene info Studiepunten: 3 Proffen: Calders, Troosters examen in Gent, schriftelijk examenvorm 2018-2019: * cardio: meerkeuzevragen van prof De Wolf en van prof Vancekerckhoven * respi: juist fout vragen en meerkeuzevragen met motivering erbij * metabole: 2 open vragen waarvan een een casus is te kennen 2019-2020: RESPI * praktijkles in Gent over respiratoire kiné met een demonstratie van een consultatie met een baby * praktijkles in Jette over het vrijmaken van de luchtwegen (neus spoelen en toestellen) * airway clearance techniques in children and adolescents: concepts and techniques (Myriam Vreys) * Respiratory physiotherapy in patients with neuromuscular disorder (Bart Vrijsen) * Belangrijke respiratoire ziektebeelden bij kinderen: plaats van ademhalingskine in behandeling (M Proesmans) CARDIO * Pediatric Cardiology: physiology and pathophysiology internal medicine (Daniël De Wolf) à zoals door hem gegeven of in detail volgens videolessen Zephyr?) * Exercise and training programs in children with congenital heart disease (Van den Kerckhoven) METABOLIC * Diabetes in children 2019-2020: Diabetes type 1 in children (Helleputte Simon) * normalgrowth: Normal growth fat mass- fat free mass (videoles) * obesitasmultidisc: Obesity in children: multidisciplinary approach (videoles) * obesitaspediatrie: Training in obese children (videoles) * mechancotra: Exercise therapy in obese adolescents with mental retardation (videoles) * trainingpediatrie: Training in children (geen videoles à te kennen?) * For KU Leuven students: basics about type 1 diabetes * Hypo- en hyperglycemie diabetes * Insulin pathway schema * SimonH T1DM The Basics tekst * SimonH T1DM The Basics ppt INTEGRATIE ''' * interpretation of exercise testing (Heleen Demeyer) * case BPD * case BPD (answers) * case mental retardation * case MR (answers) Examenvragen '''Januari 2020: je hebt 3uur de tijd, rekenmachine toegestaan, geen giscorrectie bij de MK vragen en de 3 delen (cardio-respi-metabole) staan elk op 1/3 Proesman: 5 aandoeningen gegeven, is hierbij ademhalingskine aangewezen ja/nee en motiveer heel kort in klein kadertje: * bronchiolitis zonder comorbiditeiten * chronische astma niet onder controle en wel adequate medicatie * tracheomalacie * pneumonie zonder comorbiditeiten * pneumonie bij SMA type 2 Vrijsen: jongen met Duchenne en PCF 240 l/min en heeft in de afgelopen 4 maanden 2 luchtweginfecties doorgemaakt (behandelt met antibiotica) wat doe je? (MK zonder gis) # enkel mechanische in-exsufflatie # air stacking met thoraco abdominale thrust # air stacking, thoraco- abdominale thrust en mechanische in-exsufflatie in thuissituatie # ik doe niks want die jongen kan nog zelf hoesten De Wolf: meisje 15 jaar met geschienis van VSD die niet geopereerd is, gaat gewoon naar school maar heeft moeite met inspanning en wordt dan blauw (MK zonder gis) * bij welke groep hoort deze aandoening? ** links rechts shunt ** cyanose ** linker obstructie * welk trainingsprogramma zou je geven? ** eerst cardioloog bellen ** dan vanalle opties met isometrische of geen isometrische oefeningen * vraag over klachten ** nee VSD sluit altijd binnen 5 jaar spontaan ** VSD kan nog sluiten ** ja risico op hypertensie * vraag los van de casus: wat is hybride ** operatie en interventionele cathederisatie binnen 24uur Vandenkerckhoven: (MK zonder gis) * wat is fout over foetale circulatie ** parallele circulatie ** ductus arteriosus is belangrijk voor de geboorte ** output rechterventrikel is groter dan linkerventrikel ** druk in longarteries is groter dan in aorta * welk zijn de 5 basisparameter van CPET ** hartfunctie, longdruk, aritmie, aorta (stenose), zuurstofsaturatie in rust en inspanning ** hier varianten op met bloeddruk bv ipv longdruk,... * wat is niet ideaal in CPET ** duurt tussen 6-12min ** geeft geen slagvolume parameter ** op een fiets heeft cardiopatiënt beter ECG ** ... Calders: Geef de multidisciplinaire behandeling bij obesitas, bespreek de kinesitherapeutische rol en wat een optimale behandeling wetenschappelijk inhoudt Calders/ De Meyer: Casus * wat zijn de relevante patiëntenkenmerken (wees kort) * was de test maximaal * wat is de inspanningstolerantie * bespreek de limiterende factoren * geef een trainingsprogramma J'anuari 2019:' Cardio: 10 meerkeuzevragen met giscorrectie -0.25 De Wolf met telkens 4 antwoordmogelijkheden * kind met tetralogie van Fallot *# bij welke functionele categorie hoort de tetralogie van Fallot *## links-rechts shunt *## cyanose *## obstructie linkerkant *# wat wordt er gecorrigeerd bij chirurgie? *## VSD *# hybride? *## operatie + cathederisatie *# revalidatieprogramma *## eerst CPET dan geen isometrische oefeningen *# residuele laesie Vandenkerckhove met telkens 5 antwoordmogelijkheden # 5 baseline parameters voor het voorschrift # wat is niet juist over CPET ## ideale duur is 3-6 min afhankelijk van de leeftijd ## kan zowel op fiets als op loopband ## RER, HRMax en klinische tekenen geven aan of het maximale trainingsniveau bereikt is ## meet spier, hart en longaandoening # positioneren na chirurgie is niet nuttig voor ## verminderen van atelectasen ## vergroten van longvolume ## abdominale druk verbeteren ## work of breathing verminderen # wat is fout ## trainingsprogramme kan opgestart worden 3 maanden na de operatie respiratoire: juist/fout en meerkeuzevragen met motivering Proesman: # is kine aangewezen bij volgende aandoeningen en leg uit waarom ## chronische astma met slechte klachtencontrole ## bronchiolitis zonder comorbiditeiten ## pneumonie zonder comorbiditeiten ## pneumonie bij SMA type 2 ## bacteriële infectie zonder comorbiditeiten Vrijsen: # jongen met Duchenne heeft PCF 240 L/min en heeft in de afgelopen 4 maanden 2 luchtweginfecties doorgemaakt (behandelt met antibiotica) wat doe je? ## enkel cough assist (mechanische) ## air stacking met thoraco abdominale thrust ## air stacking, thoraco- abdominale thrust en cough assist in thuissituatie ## ik doe niks want die jongen kan nog zelf hoesten Vreys: # welke factor speelt het minst een rol in de inspanningsbeperking bij kinderen met muco? ## respiratoire factor ## metabole factor ## cardiale factor ## spierfunctie ## fysieke activiteit metabole: 2 open vragen (onder andere een casus) # bespreek multidisciplinaire behandeling bij kind met diabetes type 1, bespreek specifieke rol van de kine en leg uit hoe de kinesitherapie hier wetenschappelijk onderbouwd is # casus: kenmerken van patiënt, functionele capaciteit en beweegprogramma opstellen 1-2 jaar geleden: * cardio ** 10 MC vragen * metabole ** geef de multidisciplinaire behandeling bij diabetes type 1, wat is de rol van de kine en verklaar met wetenschappelijke benadering ** 1 casus: karakteristieken van de pt, functionele capaciteit en bewegingsschema gegeven * respi ** aantal longaandoeningen gegeven, je moet zeggen of er al dan niet ademhalingskine nodig is en de reden ** 2 MC vragen en verdedigen waarom je dat antwoord kiest Vorige jaren: Vraag 1: leg het principe van airstacking uit. Wanneer en waarom wordt dit gebruikt bij patienten met neuromusculaire aandoeningen? Vraag 2: geef 5 factoren over bronchopulmonale dysplasie (pathologie, risicofactoren, symptomen, behandeling) Vraag 3: wat zijn afwijkingen bij inspanningstesten bij: coarctation aorta, gecorrigeerde tetrallogy van fallot, hypertrofie hartspier en Fontan circulatie Vraag 4: tot welke classificatie behoort transpositie van de grote arterieen? Leg kort uit. Patient heeft blijvende respiratoire klachten. Kan dit omwille van de cardiale pathologie: waarom wel of waarom niet? Verklaar. Geeft de restlaesies die eventueel voorkomen. Vraag 5: geef de belangrijke zorgverleners in de behandeling van diabetisch en verklaar hun taak + beschrijf uitgebreid de rol van de kinesitherapeut. Antwoorden mwetenschappelijk onderbouwen. Vraag 6: casus